


Inside

by BecauseDawn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseDawn/pseuds/BecauseDawn
Summary: A small scene from Alim's childhood





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a drabble prompt on Imzy. The prompt was this quote: "Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart." (Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the Shore)

During the day Sula was up in their mother’s arms, greedily pulled into the storm of Adda’s exclusory affection. The gulf between the favoured and the rest was so wide that Alim preferred to ignore his sister and flee the house before bitterness could bloom.

But at night Sula was waved away from Adda’s pallet and shoved toward the blanket that the other children shared.

“Mama?”

“Get away,” Adda would hiss. “I need my sleep.”

A sniffle, then Sula would toddle over and curl into her brother, not settling until Alim had wrapped a warm and welcoming arm around her.


End file.
